


Tan frío en enero

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había demasiado que Eileen quiso decir y hacer.Al final su inmenso sentido de incómodo prevaleció; salió de la habitación a toda prisa, llorando, dejando el pequeño Severus abandonado a sí mismo en la cuna.Prematuramente, pero algo a que pronto iba a habituarse.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Tan frío en enero

**Tan frío en enero **

_\- 9 de enero de 1960 -_

Eileen tenía frio.

No era culpa de la nieve, del clima, de la corriente que entraba por la ventana.

El frío llegaba de dentro de ella, como un mal indisoluble que la perseguía y no se decidía a abandonarla.

Oía llorar, pero estaba como si el sonido llegara amortiguado, como si sus orejas rechazaran de oír.

Su hijo acababa de nacer, y ella estaba ya desmoralizada para lo que esperaba a ambos. Un futuro muy previsible, pero no por eso menos asustador.

Tobias no iba a preocuparse del hijo, demasiado ocupado a educar su garganta al ron, excepto en el momento cuando hubiera cumplido once años.

Allí iba a decidir si mereciera la pena definirlo ‘hijo’. La esperaban once años de indiferencia y una vida de desprecio, estaba segura.

Encontró la fuerza de ponerse en pie, y fue a la habitación contigua. Con una lentitud exasperante se acercó a la cuna, escudriñando el niño, que había dejado de llorar y ahora la miraba, con ojos salidos.

Ojos grandes, negros, que llevaban consigo una especie de melancolía ancestral, como si era mirada fuera inherente a sus genes.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sólo rozándola, casi tuviera miedo que su piel pudiera hervir.

En cambio la encontró helada, como toda la habitación. Como a ella.

Ese niño era un predestinado, y ella había sido quien lo había condenado a esa existencia.

Su mente se amontonaba de ‘si’, de ‘quizás’, que tal vez no tenían razón de existir.

Su cobardía la había llevada a revelar a su marido su ser bruja sólo después de haberse casado y haberse quedado embarazada, y ahora ese minúsculo bebé iba a pagar las consecuencias.

“Tendría que darte un nombre, ¿sabes?” le dijo, en un tono que quería ser confortante, pero que resultó la enésima seña de su desesperación. El niño no movía ni un muslo, dejaba los ojos fijos en los de la madre, como si quisiera capturar su esencia. Eileen se sintió estúpidamente incómoda para esa mirada, casi él se pusiera pronto a hacerle pesar sus culpas.

“Severus.” dijo al final, con un suspiro. El niño, recién bautizado, extendió los brazos hacia la mujer, inseguro.

Había demasiado que Eileen quiso decir y hacer.

Al final su inmenso sentido de incómodo prevaleció; salió de la habitación a toda prisa, llorando, dejando el pequeño Severus abandonado a sí mismo en la cuna.

Prematuramente, pero algo a que pronto iba a habituarse.

_-_ _9 de enero de 1975 -_

Había frío.

Pero estaba como si Severus no tuviera éxito de sentirlo. Durante los años había aprendido a hacerse inmune a mucho, y el hielo hacía parte de la lista.

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí_ pensó, sarcástico.

No que le importara mucho de su cumpleaños. Sólo le habría gustado que por una vez pudiera pasar ese día sin rudeza, sin peleas, sin gritos.

Ese era el único regalo que quería, que deseaba desde que había cumplido once años.

Nunca lo había obtenido.

No recordaba el último cumpleaños que había pasado con su padre sobrio. Más bien, no tenía éxito de recordar el último día que Tobias Snape hubiera pasado sobrio.

Su madre al principio lloraba, pero desde hace años sólo mantenía una expresión granítica, fingiendo que los abusos y los insultos de su marido no la arañaran.

Severus aún no había aprendido a recitar. Reaccionaba, fomentando las iras del padre. Siempre que pudiera llamarlo así.

Y por qué considerarlo un padre, ¿Cuándo él no lo consideraba un hijo?

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, su cumpleaños al menos lo dejaba ileso.

No recibía ni letras ni regalos, pero al menos estaba millas lejos de ese infierno que era su casa.

Sólo Lily seguía impertérrita diciéndole feliz cumpleaños cada año, acompañado siempre por una sonrisa y un regalo. Nunca había tenido el coraje de decirle que odiaba ese día para los recuerdos que le llevaba a la mente y, a menudo, por el mismo hecho de haber nacido.

No iba a decírselo, porque se avergonzaba. Era el símbolo de cuanto su vida fuera anónima, y desprovista de sentido.

Querría poder pasar su tiempo durmiendo, para despertarse el día siguiente.

Querría recibir una letra de su madre, donde le decía que todo estaba viene, que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, que estaba feliz.

Tenía muchos deseos, no expresados porque irrealizables.

Sabía que lejos, en ese lugar impropiamente llamado ‘casa’, su madre pensaba en él, en el día cuando lo había dado a la luz.

Y durante los años, aun convencido que ella lo amara, Severus había llegado a la conclusión que la real razón porque nunca le decía feliz cumpleaños fuera el arrepentimiento para su nacimiento.

Eileen lo entendía, lo amaba, y lo amaba tanto que deseaba no haberlo hecho nacer, para no obligarlo a vivir esa vida.

O, al menos, esto le gustaba pensar.

_\- 9 de enero 1996 -_

“Feliz cumpleaños, Severus.”

Un escalofrío le atravesó, consciente del hecho que el frío no fuera el real problema en esa situación. Pensaba que esas palabras fueran completamente superfluas.

No después lo que le había pedido.

Su regalo, ese año, era hacerse de vuelta asesino.

Si hubiera sido bastante de mente clara, probablemente habría ironizado, pensando que todavía fuera el mejor regalo que nunca hubiera recibido.

Pero estaba harto, harto de todo ese teatro de sensaciones contrastantes que lo impregnaban desde que el 9 de enero se había hecho un día como todos otros.

Sólo Dumbledore recordaba su cumpleaños, pero Severus nunca prestaba atención a sus palabras durante esas ocasiones.

No desde cuando las únicas personas que de verdad hubiera amado lo habían abandonado, una última, fatal, vez. Y él se sentía como si el cumpleaños, que tenía ya escaso sentido, tuviera aún menos sin la mujer que le había dado a la luz, quien había encontrado demasiado pronto la liberación en la muerte.

Treinta y seis años, y nada que pudiera considerar suyo. Había nado de paria, y así había seguido toda su existencia, ocultándose por los ojos del mundo detrás un velo de indiferencia, odio y sarcasmo. Severus Snape era un hombre apagado, pero esto no significaba que fuera vacío.

Iba a matar a Albus, como él había pedido. Que le gustara o no, era la última persona que le quedaba y que había seguido protegiéndolo a pesar de todo lo de que había sido responsable durante los años.

Severus siempre había pensado que Albus Dumbledore, más allá de la edad cronológica, fuera mucho más joven que él. Nunca había considerado mucho lo que era equivocado y lo que no lo era, pero había llegado a la conclusión que si de verdad existía una justicia, habría sido él a tener que morir, no el viejo mago que podía seguir siendo útil a centenas de estudiantes.

No lo pensaba por altruismo, sino por un sentido de vaga derrota que se había cristalizado en él.

El mundo alrededor seguía sucumbiendo, como si la muerte se divirtiera burlándose de él, dejándolo en esa tierra más y más solo, más y más desdichado.

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Severus.” se dijo, con la usual ironía que caracterizaba el augurio a sí mismo. Otro año había pasado, sin arañar el tiempo ni el espacio durante su curso.

Él estaba inalterado, y así iba a quedarse hasta que no hubieran vuelto esos primeros días de enero, recordándole su destino.

No tenía nada más de desear, había renunciado en una vida normal mucho tiempo atrás. No estaba tiempo de querer, sólo de rogar. Rogar que acabara pronto y que le hubiera concedido de vivir en un lugar más sereno, donde las personas que lo habían abandonado ya no iban a tener razón de hacerlo.

Un lugar donde tal vez iba a estar de verdad algo de celebrar.


End file.
